Naruto:Infinity War
by TOMOKI THE MONKEY DEMON
Summary: The War is coming. This time, everyone has to work together in order to stop Thanos from changing the reality. Will Naruto and his friends save the day or will Avengers looe and everything will be done for? Find out in Naruto:Infinity War.
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto:Infinity War..."

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or Marvel. Let's get started.

Chapter 1

"Assamble..."

 **[Milano.]**

"Quite a few days, I dare to say..." -Naruto said as he sat down with Thor. The thunderer simply noded, while staring at ship floor."So...that Hela...She destroyed your hammer and Asgard, then send you to what was once a planet. You met with Bruce, who somehow end up there." -He paused and look at Thor. He then continued."You met that Valkyrie woman, they cut your hair and force you to fight with Hulk. After a while you team up with Valkyrie, Hulk and Loki to go to Asgard. The big bad battle occurs, you use Tesseract power to use lighting again or something like that. You fight with Hela and something, something giant red demon from hell, someting something...Loki got away with Tesseract and then big explosion. You somehow end up in here, floating in space. You're unsure where Bruce end up."

"That's the short version." -Thor mumbled."So...Now since Loki stole The Tesseract, Thanos is in possession of three Infinity Stones."

"Well...that leave us with two infinity stones." -Naruto said, while scratching his chin."There's also a Soul Stone that was cracked in two. One part was in Hela's possession after she destroyed your hammer." -At that Thor noded."Still...We have upper hand. We have Time Stone in possession of my old friend. She will help us..."

"So what if she has time stone?" -Rocket asked with sigh."How'll that help us?"

"Well...just in case, She'll go back in time and inform us of what's going to happend." -Naruto replied simply, as if it was too simple."But...If Hela somehow survived that battle and still has half of Soul Stone, she might team up with Thanos. I mean, they both want to rule, right?"

"So what's our plan?" -Quill asked with crossed arms.

"We have to go to Earth." -Thor said to Guardians."We have to protect last Infinity Stones before Thanos will arrive."

"I agree...Still what about other half of Soul Stone." -Naruto enquired and everyone looked at him."Since it's cracked in two, there's other half somewhere."

"We'll worry about that later." -Gamora said."We have to go...now."

"Gamora's right..." -Drax agreed."Let's go before it's too late."

"Next stop...Earth." -Peter said with gulp. He wasn't ready to visit his home planet. But he had to.

 **[Unknown region of galaxy. Thanos location.]**

Sitting his floating chair, Thanos was admiring his gauntlet and two Infinity Stones in it. He could feel the power emitating from them. He was curious how will it feel like when he'll acquire all remaining stones. He was pulled out of his thoughts by familiar hand caressing his cheek. He smiled and look at the only person he actually love. Hela, the goddnes of death itself.

"Hello there..." -Thanos whispered to her."I feel that you have other half of The Soul Stone."

"You're not mistaken." -Hela said with smirk."I can tell the same thing about you. Am I right?" -She asked, while showing cracked Soul Stone in her hand. Thanos show his half and suddenly two half joined and became one again."Beautiful...Hmm, I forgot to mention. You have a Guest..."

Suddenly out of the shadow came Loki with smile on his face.

"Ah...It's you." -Thanos said with snort."What do you want, Loki?"

"I came to offer you something." -Loki replied causing Thanos to raise his none existing brow.

"What could it be?" -Thanos asked with slight amusement in his tone.

"Something you crave you." -Hela said to Thanos with glee. At that Loki show Tesseract in his right hand."The Tesseract and Space Stone in it."

"Well, well, well...That's so generous of you." -Thanos started with smile that slowly turn into scowl."What do you want in exchange?"

"I merely wish to be on winning side." -Loki replied shortly."That's all I wish for."

Thanos thought for a moment. If Hela somehow trusted Loki, then he has no reason not to let him join him again. But knowing Loki, He'd turn on his back and attack him when given a chance. But He already have Infinity Stones in his possession. He'd take Tesseract and kill the fool right there. But...He'll give him a chance. If he tries anything stupid, Thanos would simply torture him for the rest of eternity. With Infinity Stones, He could torture people on a whole new level. Something he was very excited about.

"I see...I shall grant you position by my side." -Thanos said, causing smile to appear on Loki face."But remember this, Frost Giant...If you try to fool me or do something stupid, I'll end you...Do you understand me?"

"Yes..." -Loki said with slight sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Good..." -Thanos said with smile.

"When will We go to Midgard and take rest of Infinity Stones?" -Hela asked, while leaning on Thanos shoulder.

"We don't have to be bother with puny mortals." -Thanos replied with chuckle."I'll send my Black Order to retrieve the Stones."

"In all due respect..." -Loki started, causing Thanos to look at him with sharp eye."I wouldn't underestimate mortals...They're unpredictable and dangerous if they work together."

"What do you think, Hela?" -Thanos asked.

"It wouldn't hurt to be a little careful..." -Hela said, her smile vanishing."After seeing what one mortal was capable of..."

"Bah, I've face motral from Terra." -Thanos said, remembering Blond Warrior from Nova Corps HQ."With thee Infinity Stone, no one can oppose us...But...fine. If that's what you wish for."

"Contact with our Agent on Terra..." -Thanos ordered and suddenly shadowy figure jumped down out of nowhere."Inform him about Black Order arriving on Earth in next few hours."

"Excuse me, but who's that Agent?" -Loki carefully asked.

"He's my 'ally'..." -Thanos replied shortly."That's all you need to know."

 **[Edinburgh, Scotland. Some Time Later. 11 and half month after Naruto 'Death'.]**

Vision landed on an empty street of Ediburgh. He look around to see that there was nobody else. Well, expect her. He look to his right to see a landing figure cloacked in red energy. Vision couldn't help but to smile a little. It's been a long time since they last saw each other. Althought it wasn't pleasent goodbye.

Slowly making her way, Wanda walk toward Vision without saying a word. She wasn't pleased about leaving Wakanda. But her guts told her it was important.

"Hello Wanda. It's good to see you." -Vision started. Seeing her harden expression, He tried to ease things up.

"I don't want to waste my time here." -Wanda said, looking straight at his face."I have more important things to do..."

"I know...Boy or a girl?" -Vision asked, causing her to sigh.

"Baby boy. Now please, tell me what's this about?" -Wanda rushed and Vision noded.

"I sense something coming. I feel the same energy that comes from the Gem." -Vision said."It very far away from this planet. I feel darkness and war arriving and war..."

"How can you tell that just from that?" -Wanda asked, crossing her arms.

"I do not know." -Vision said truthfully.

"Then why did you call for me?" -Wanda asked."Did you told Stark about this?"

"Yes, but I don't think he has taken this seriously." -Vision said and Wanda rolled her eyes."I told you because I trust you. If I tried to contact with Captain Rogers, I don't think He'd listen to me."

"He'd Vis...Now, if you're right about this We should assemble the Avengers." -Wanda said and picked something up. Her eyes winded."Look out!"

Before Vision reacted, he was hit by energy beam and lauched forward at Truck behind Scarlet Witch. The Truck exploded upon impact as Wanda barely dodged another energy beam. Vision slowly walked out of the flames and scan the area.

"Pathetic..." -Said raspy voice."To think such weakling is in possession of Mind Stone. Oh well...It'll make it easier to take it from you."

"Like I'm going to let you!" -Wanda snarled as her hands were cloaked by red energy. She send energy beam toward shadowy figure on the roof top on near by building.

In blur, shadowy figure was gone before beam hit him. Suddenly figure appeared in the light, revealing to be an alien looking female. She was wearing sking tigh body suit. Her left arm was fully encase in golden armor. Her head was cover by strangely shaped head-gear with only her nose,lips and chin remaining. She had golden spear in her right hand.

"Hmph...Lord Thanos said that Terrians are apparently dangerous if they work together." -Aliel female said to Wanda and Vision."Somehow I don't see that..."

"We won't let you have the stone." -Wanda promised. Vision Gem glowed as she said that.

"Show me what you got..." -Female said with smirk.

 **[Else where, Avengers base. Upstate New York.]**

Stark let out a long sigh after finishing his new armor. Mark 48. Long departure from all of his previous masterpiece. He couldn't wait to test this bad boy out.

 _[...Sir! There an anomaly in New York City!...]_

Tony quickly perk up and holographic map of New York appeared next to him. Tony stood up and looked at the map.

"Give me the location." -Tony ordered and suddenly a red dot appeared on the map."177A Bleecker Street, New York City...Wait is that...?"

 _[...Yes. Familiar Gamma Radation only given by one person in the whole world. Doctor Bruce Banner...]_

' _Where have you been?'_ -Tony thought, while taking a deep breath."Okay, I quess it's time for reunion." -With that Tony put new special cloths and step in new Iron Man armor."Let's go..."

 **[177A Bleecker Street, New York City.]**

"Well...that was something." -Bruce said as shaked his head. That wasn't pleasent way of transportation."I don't think I want to do that anytime soon."

"Don't worry my Friend." -Doctor Strange said, while his cloak adjusted itself."You won't have to. Now...I believe We lost Thor. This can't be good."

"Can't We go back?" -Bruce asked in worry. He didn't like the idea of leaving his friend.

"I don't think that's possible." -Doctor Strange said seriously.

"Be barely got out of ther ourself." -Wong said, while shaking his head."We'd risk too much of going back to Asgard."

"As much as I hate to admitt, Wong's right." -Strange agreed with sigh."I'm sorry, Doctor Banner. But you have to believe that he survived that."

At that Bruce look down. He bit his lips at possibility of leaving Thor to death. Then he heard something coming. Something familiar. So he look up to see Iron Man flying toward them. He landed few meters away from them.

" _ **Well howdy...**_ " -Iron Man greeted." _ **Hi Bruce...I see you joined some kind of cult. So that's what you've been up to for the past...like three years.**_ " -He quipped, causing Bruce to smile bitterly.

"It's a long story trust me." -Bruce said."There a lot you need to know."

" ** _Such as why Stephen Strange is wearing bath robes?_** " -He quipped causing Strange to narrow his eyes at him.

"This is not time to make jokes, Iron Avenger." -Wong said seriously, causing Tony to stare at him.

" _ **Um...Who are you?**_ " -He asked, tilting his head to the side.

 **[Edinburgh, Scotland.]**

Wanda barely dodged Alien Female attacked. She panted heavely as her eye sight became blurry. Despite her Wakandian treatment after giving birth, her body was still weak. Also the fact that She used half of her chakra wasn't helping. Even Vision was on his knees. They never face such enemy before.

"Will you finally give up?" -Female Alien asked."I admitt, you're not that terrible. But I can see that you gave birth some time ago. Your body is weak. But I admire your determination. For that You'll have an honor to learn my name before you die." -She said with smirk."My name is Proxima Midnight..."

With that, Proxima throw her spear at Wanda. Vision eyes winden in horror. He tried to shot beam from his Gem, but he out of strenght. This fight was going on for about three minutes, but it felt like foverer. And they were getting their ass handed. Surprisingly, He was the first one to drop. And for some reason, he still had his Gem. She was probably toying with them, he thought.

In split of second, Wanda dodged the spear. Instead of plunge into the wall, the spear was grabbed by someone. Wanda eyes winden when she felt familiar present. She turn around to see a familiar figure.

Out of the shadows, Steve Rogers came with Proxima Spear in his right hand. He hand long beard and his hair were reaching his neck. Steve was wearing his old Captain America suit, but it was a bit different. It was much darker shad of blue and the star on his chest was gone. Also his Avenger symbols on his shoulders were gone as well.

"I hope I'm not too late..." -Steve said in deep tone, as he his grip on Spear tighten.

 **End of Chapter.**

Please leave reviews, favorite and follows.


	2. Chapter 2

„Naruto:Infinity War"

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or MCU. Let's get started.

Chapter 2

"...The Team"

 **[177A Bleecker Street, New York. Strange Sanctrum.]**

As Bruce sat down on one of the stair steps, he look down at the floor.

"I can't believe that Naruto is dead..." -Bruce said, while shaking his head. Tony finally muster his courage and stepped out of the armor.

"Yeah, I know..." -Tony said as he sat down next to his friend."But We can't do anything about it..."

"And Wanda was pregnant?" -Bruce asked and Stark noded."Jeez...This is a total mess."

"So what are you going to do, Doctor Banner?" -Strange asked, as he leaned on the stair handrail.

"I quess somebody has to fill the Avengers team." -He joked with hollow chuckle.

"Is everything okey with your suit?" -Wong asked, as he pointed at Tony suit.

Everyone looked at New Mark 48 and look at it in surprise. The eyes and Arc Reactor were glowing in deep orange color.

"Friday...What's going on with the suit?" -He asked without moving his eyes from the armor.

 _ **[...Somebody tries to breach Mark 48, Sir...]**_

"What? Who...?" -Bruce asked as he and Tony got up.

 _ **[...I'm unsure, Doctor Banner. But whatever they using is much superior to our tech...]**_

"That doesn't sound good." -Tony said in slight worry. There are two ways to breach his tech. First, You're probably much smarter than Tony Stark himself. Or Second, Aliens."Can you shut down the suit?"

 **[...I'm so sorry Sir, but I can't. But for whatever reason, the Breachers are sending a code word...]**

"What kind of code?" -Tony asked as he move closer to the suit.

 _ **[...Assamble the Team...]**_

"Okey, that's kinda weird." -Tony commented."Can you pinpoint the location from where the code was sent?"

[ _ **...Of course. One our Satelites found the source of the code. We even got a picture...]**_

„Can you show it to us?" -Tony asked and suddely a holographic image appeared."I never seen that kind of ship. Especially in space...Is there anything else?"

 ** _[...There's also audio recording...Shall I play it?...]_**

"Yeah, if you're sure We'lll understand Alien language." -Tony quipped, trying to ease up the situation.

 _ **[...Avengers...]**_

At that voice, both Tony and Bruce froze. It couldn't be him...Could it? He was supposedly be dead. But that was his voice.

 _ **[...If you get hear this message, then well...I'm still alive. I know most of you don't believe it, but it's true. Wanda...please forgive me, but before I can see you, I need to get The Time Stone. I'm heading to Kathmandu. You have to hide Vision in somewhere. Protect him at all cost...Also I found Thor...]**_

 _ **[...Should I say anything?...]**_

 _ **[...If you want to then, Yeah. Go for it...]**_

 _ **[...Hello everyone. I'm alive and well. Bruce, Strange I'm okey, so don't worry. We're close to Earth, so We'll see each other soon...]**_

There was a one good minute of silence. Both Tony and Bruce tried to proceed everything that just happend. So, Naruto and Thor were okey?

"What the hell just happend?" -Tony asked, as he rubbed his eyes.

"I quess your friends are okey." -Wong said with smile."You should be happy."

"Yeah, I quess..." -Bruce said and then something lit up in his head."Wait? Kathmandu? Why is Naruto heading there?"

"Because that's where Infinity Stone is." -Strange explained."But how does he know that?"

"We need to go there." -Tony said seriously."I need to see these two with my own eyes."

 **[Edinburgh, Scotland.]**

Proxima raised her nonexisting eyebrow at the sight of New Comer. She didn't expected anyone else. But then again, what was the difference? Soon they'd die and She'll get the Infinity Stone.

"Steve...What are you doing here?" -Wanda asked, as Steve made his way toward her.

"I saw you sneaking out of Wakanda." -Steve replied, while helping her get up."So who's that?"

"Alien, She's after Vision Gem." -Wanda explained, while taking deep breaths.

"Wanda...you're not ready for a fight." -Steve said softly."Go and proctect Vision...I'll try to hold her off."

"You think you can take on me?" -Proxima asked with scoff."Fine, I'll amuse you. Then I'll take Infinity Stone."

Steve gritted his teeths and charged at Proxima Midnight. She smiled and charged at Steve as well. Rogers throw the spear at her, which she caught swiftly. Super Soldier quickly draw one of T'challa's vibranium daggers and lock his weapon with Proxuma spear.

 **[Kathmandu, Some time later.]**

"I hope they got our message." -Naruto said to Thor.

"Fear not, my friend. We'll see our friends and love ones again." -Thor said with smile, causing Naruto to grin.

"Yeah, you're right." -Naruto agreed."That reminds me...You don't have any weapon, do you?"

"Nay, I don't." -Thor admitted bitterly."I hope I won't be useless in fight against Thanos."

"I wouldn't stress about it." -Naruto said with small smile."I need your help though."

"Hmm?" -Thor raised his eyebrow at that."Um, okey. Whatever you need me to do."

With that Naruto activated his Rinnegan, surprising Thor. Before he could ask for that, Naruto put his two fingers on his forehead and then closed his eyes. Thor was confused, but soon this was changed. In front of him, out of thin air, a weapon was being made. But he noticed something. Something familiar. Then it hit him. He knew this weapon. Once, he wield it during his youth before Odin gave him his Hammer.

Soon the weapon was done, and Thor eyes widen. This was truely Jarnbjorn. How was that possible. True, Naruto told him few things about his new powers, but he never imagine something like that.

"Well...what do you think?" -Naruto asked, while panting. Without his massive chakra reserves with Kurama, he'd quickly get tired. Now he had to absorbd some Narutal Chakra."Pretty neat Axe I dare to say..."

"I don't know what to say." -Thor said as he took the grip around Jarnbjorn replica.

"You don't have to." -Naruto said, waving him off."Your new weapon has the same powers as Mjolnir. It's bonded to your soul now. But don't worry, this weapons is a lot harder to destroy."

"I'm truelly thankful." -Thor said with bright smile.

 _[..Naruto, We're in Kathmandu...]_

"I heard ya. Give a minute." -Naruto said with chuckle. He quickly went inot lotus position and start absorbing chakra.

 **[Cockpit. With Gamora and Quill.]**

"So this is Terra. Your home planet." -Gamora said and Quill smiled.

"Yup, but that's not where I lived." -Quilll commented with chuckle."It's quite far away...And I don't think I'm ready to go there..."

"What? Why?" -Gamora asked confused."It's been like 34 years, right?"

"Yeah and last memories of Earth were those in which my mother passed away." -Quill snapped at her, causing her to look at him sadly."So, I don't want to visit my home town."

"If that's what you wish for." -Gamora said to him, causing him to sigh.

 _[...Okey, I'm ready. Just drop the ramp and hide land somewhere...]_

"Got it..." -Quill said, while pressing one of the buttons on the panel.

 **[With Naruto.]**

"I wish you luck my friend." -Thor said to Naruto. He patted him on the back and smiled.

"Thanks. I'll be back in a flash." -With that, Blond Shinobi jumped out of the space ship and start free falling.

If his aim was right, then He'd land right in the training area. And since his eye sight is the best, then He'll interrupt students in a session. But before all of that, Naruto quickly activated his Kamui to pass magical barrier. Once he passed it, Naruto prepared for landing.

Everyone student in training session saw something incoming. They moved away to see that somebody just landed in the middle of training ground. Someone that everyone thought was dead.

"Hello...Sorry for interrupting. But do any of you happend to know where I can find the Ancient One?" -Naruto asked, while scratching his head.

"I'm sorry..." -Came a voice behind. He turn around to see old Asian man in blue robes. He was missing one hand."But the Ancient One is dead..."

That shock Naruto to the core. She was a good friend and one the bravest women he knew. He stood there for a good minute before asking.

"What happend...?" -At that Man sighed."When?"

"Not so long ago..." -Man replied."She died during a battle. I believe you're looking for the Stone."

"Yeah...I need it." -Naruto simply replied.

"I see...please follow me." -Man said as he turn away and start walking. Blond quickly rushed after the man, while trying not think about Ancient One.

 **[Some time later.]**

This was the room he remembered well. He hasn't seen Orb of Agamotto for quite a while.

"There, the Eye of Agamotto." -Man pointed his finger at the old relic."Please becareful with it."

"Of course I will." -Naruto assured and walk to the relic. Suddenly he heard doors being open. So he turn toward the source of the noise and his eyes widen. He saw two unfamiliar figures, but the other two were his old friends. Good friends.

"So it's true..." -Tony said, while in his armour."You're alive..."

"Tony, Bruce..." -Naruto said with warm smile."It's so good to see you...Yeah, I'm alive..."

"Then where were you?!" -Tony snapped at him."We all thought you're dead! We all mourned you!"

"Tony, calm down." -Bruce said, trying to ease things up."I think he can explain this."

Naruto didn't said a word. Instead he stared at Tony eyes. Not his regular brown eyes or Sharingan. But instead He saw something different. Something worried him. His eyes had black background and in front was blood red atom symbol with black dot in the middle. He knew these eyes.

"How much can you see?" -Naruto calmly asked, while bruce and Strange raised their eyebrows.

"To see that you're alive." -Tony said in slight annoyence."Now where were You?"

"A lot of happend." -Naruto started."I made new friends that saved me. I helped them, so now they want to help me."

"That's still doesn't explain how did you survived that explosion." -Tony remarked, as he walk out of his armour.

"Let's just say that gods are in my favour." -Naruto replied with small smile."Anyway, We can't waste time. We need to hide this Stone." -Blond added, while showing Eye of Agamotto."Thanos, a powerfull Warlord wants this stone to complete his Gauntlet."

"So he wants to control universe or something." -Bruce concluded and Naruto noded.

"This smells like trouble." -Strange commented and Wong noded.

"Basically. Has anyone been in contact with Vision?" -Naruto asked and Tony eyes widen.

Suddenly Tony's suit was bipping.

 **[...Alert! Alert! Alert!...]**

"Friday, what's going on?" -Tony asked, while turning to his suit.

 _ **[...Three meteor like things are heading toward Earth. I calculated what they will hit...]**_

"Meteors...No way." -Naruto said in worry. He quickly absorbed Time Stone into his Kamui and walk toward the group.

"Where?" -Tony asked.

 ** _[...Wakanda and New York...]_**

"Shit...That's not good." -Tony said under his nose. Then he turn toward Naruto."So...what's the plan, Boss?"

"We have to go to New York." -Naruto said as his Sharingan flared to life."Tony, try to send a message to the rest."

"Let us not waste time." -Strange said as he turn around and went through magical doors. Soon the rest follow Strange back to New York.

 **[New York, Brooklyn bridge. School bus. With Peter.]**

Another day, another boring school day. After his fight with Vulture, Peter haven't been doing anything cool. He was surprised by how he dodged the bullet after May saw him in his suit. Young Hero had to lie to her that it was for hallowen party and thanfully she bought it. From that moment he was careful whenever he was in suit.

Suddenly something tingled in the back of his head. He look at his arms to see his hair standing. He look throught the window and his eyes widen. A meteor was heading toward Manhattan. Everyone start panicking, as well as his friend Ned.

"Don't panic! Everything's going to be okey!" -Teach tried to calm his students down. But it was futile. Even the Bus driver chicken out and open the bus doors. Everyone was pushing each other just to get outside. Peter used that distraction to bust the window and quickly go to change into his suit. He didn't want to leave Ned like that, but he had no choice.

 ** _[...Stop wasting time on the suit!...Just use Tailed Beast mode and blast that meteor!...]_**

Peter quickly hide under bridge and start changing.

 _ **[...Will you listen to me?!...]**_

"I'm on it!" -Spider Man said as he web-swinging toward Manhattan."What the hell is going on?!"

 _ **[...Less talking more swinging! WE have to take good position to blast that thing!...]**_

 **End of Chapter!**

Thanks for support. It helps me a lot. Please leave reviews, follows and favorites.


	3. Chapter 3

„Naruto:Infinity War"

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or MCU. Let's get started.

Chapter 3

„Unite We Stand"

 **[Kathmandu, With Guardians and Thor.]**

Thor was sitting in one of the chairs, while admiring his new weapon. Still, Thunderer couldn't believe that Naruto made it just from his memories of it. It was impressive and scary at the same time. Now, the Blond Shinobi reminded him of his father, Odin.

"What'cha ya doin?" -Rocket asked as he walk with Groot who was playing a video game."Looking at your Axe?"

"It's a fine piece of work, I dare to say." -Thor replied to Raccoon."Is everything okey?"

"Yes, yes...I just have a question." -Rocket said, earning surprised look from God of Thunder."How to do you know Naruto?"

"Well, it'll be few years now." -Thor replied with smile."He's brave, strong and most charismatic person on Earth I've ever seen."

"That's all?" -Rocket asked, while cratching his head.

"He's good friend. One that'd never abond his comrades in battle." -Thor said with proud smirk.

"Really? Well, I wonder what will happend when his girlfriends finds out that he's alive." -Rocket said with chuckle.

"Ohh...that." -Thor said with nod."Well, funny thing. Despite all the power my father possessed in his life time, there was only one thing he feared."

"Yeah? What?" -Rocket asked with crossed arms.

"Women wrath..." -Thor replied with slight shiver."You know, with strong man there is always equeally strong woman. Which means one thing for Naruto..."

"...Pain." -They both said with weak smile.

 _[...Um, guys! Our radars picked somethin'. Two objects are heading toward Earth...]_

"Sounds like trouble." -Rocket said and Thor agreed.

"Ahhh...I'm Groot." -Groot said in annoyed tone.

 **[New York, With Spider-Man.]**

"Almost there! Almost there!" -Spider Man said to himself as he climbed the nearest building. As he climbed, Spider-Man look at the incoming meteor in panic. Then he turned his attention toward the citizens down below. They're all panicing like head-less chickens."I got this, I got this..."

 **[..For the love of...Stop screwing around and take the position! WE have to take the right aim!...]**

"I know!" -Spider Man shouted as he web rushed to the roof."Okay, here goes nothing!"

In split of a second, Peter body changed. He was covered in blood red chakra, like a skin tight suit. He possessed six tails, but there was a twist. Two tails grew beneth his arms, while two remaining were on his back. His mouth had two spikes growing out of his cheeks that reached his chin. Now he remembled a spider out of a horror movie.

Tailed Beast Spider-Man roared loudly causing all window to crack and blast away. Quickly opening his mouth, hundred of chakra particles formed around Spidey. Soon particles start joining together to form medium purple orb. Waiting for the right moment, Spider-Man aimed his Bijudama at the meteor.

 **[...NOW!...]**

With that, Spidey shot his Bijudama at the meteor. As Bijudama hit it's target, Spidey smirked. But soon that smirk faded and it was replaced by horror. His fully charged Bijudama did nothing to the meteor.

" _What?! How is that possible!_ " -Spidey shouted. Now he was slowly begin to panic.

 **[...I don't get it. Our Bijudama should be enought for meteor of that size!...]**

" _What are We going to do now?!_ " -Spidey asked, gulping at the sight of incoming meteor.

 **[...Our last hope. We have to stop that meteor from hitting Manhattan. In other words, We have to go full Tail Beast Mode...]**

" _B-But I've never did that before!_ " -Spidey blurted out.

 **[...Like We have a choice!...You're ready, just believe in Yourself!...]**

"Okey, okey...I'll try." -Peter said nodding to himself. Then something unexpected happend.

The whole ground start shaking. Out of nowhere massive trees started to grow out of Time Square. The trees formed a nest, just large enought for the meteor. After that something out of the fantasy happend. Glowing orange circles formed in front of the nest. They just as large as the wooden nest.

 **[...H-hold on. It can't be...]**

" _Um, Gyuki what's happening?_ " -Peter asked, feeling some ease in his chest.

 **[...It's not possible, but I can clearly see it. It's him...]**

" _What? Who are you talking about?_ " -Peter asked in confusion.

 **[...Just look at the Time Square...]**

Using his enhanced vision, Peter turn his eyes to the Time Square. He blinked, not believing what he was seeing. He saw Naruto standing in the middle of the Time Square. Alive and well. But that was impossible, right?

" _Please tell me I'm not dreaming again_." -Spidey said to Gyuki.

 **[...Trust me, I can sense his chakra. That's him alright. Though he's a little bit different...]**

" _Pete!_ " -Hearing a familiar tone, Spider-Man turn around to see Iron Man in his new suit." _Are you in there?_ "

After these words, Peter chakra cloak faded.

"Yeah, it's me." -Peter said."Can you explain how Naruto is still alive?"

" _I'm not sure myself._ " -Tony said with sigh." _I don't know what's going on anymore, but something bad is comin'._ "

"Yeah, I can tell..." -Peter agreed with worried tone.

Soon, The Meteor breaked through first barrier, slowing down. Then it break second and finally third barrier. It slown down enough, for Wooden nest to catch it without a problem.

"That wasn't so bad..." -Naruto said with smile.

"Agreed..." -Strange said as he landed near Naruto.

"You did it. That was something." -Bruce said as he cath up to them.

"You totally had it." -Iron Man said after he landed with Spider-Man in front of Naruto.

"Whoa...I can't believe I'm actually seeing you alive." -Spider Man said in shy tone.

"Yeah...I know." -Naruto said with smile."How's Gyuki?"

"Shocked and surprise, but he's good." -Peter replied, while scratching his head. Then he notice something."I quess We have company..."

Slowly, people were making they way back to the streets. They all took their mobile phone and start recording the Giant Wooden Nest. Then they moved to group of heroes. Everyone focus on Naruto, less on the other.

"We should move somewhere more private." -Bruce said to the group.

"What about Wakanda? Don't you think they need help?" -Strange asked.

"I wouldn't stress about them." -Naruto said with grin."They have more advanced tech than Tony's."

That made Tony give Naruto a look.

"Don't look at me like that." -Naruto said."I know the truth hurt. Anyway, let's get to the Avengers Tower."

"Yeah, We can't do that..." -Tony said with dry chuckle."I sold Avengers Tower, so We have to go Upstate."

"Yeah, listen...I think I have to go back to school bus." -Spidey said to Avengers."Or I'll get in trouble again and my Aunt will kill me this time."

"Fine, I'll send Happy to get you." -Tony said with sigh. With that Spider-Man quickly disappaired, web-swinging back to Brooklyn Bridge.

"Okay, grab onto me." -Naruto said to them."I hope my marker still works..." -Few seconds later, the Avengers, plust Strange, were gone in yellow flash.

 **[Scottland, Ediburgh.]**

Steve gasped as Proxima plum her fist into his stomach. Then she grabbed his head with her other hand and slam him into the ground.

"Not bad for a Terrian..." -Proxima commented with grin."But in the end, You're nothing."

"You don't...know much...about humans." -Steve muffed through Proxima hand."We're quite cunning..." -Confusing her with his words, Steve took his vibranium dagger and stabbed Proxima thight. She scream from the pain and quikly let go off Steve."See...I can do this all day."

"You insolent piece of meat..." -Proxima snarled at him."I'll gut you out for that."

"Proxima...My dear, don't tell me this Terrian is causing you a trouble?" -Said chilling and low voice. Steve and Proxima turn toward the source of the voice.

It was old skinny, white skinned alien dressed in black and silver suit. His face feature shown years if not decades of wisdom. But there was something menacing in them. Steve eyes widen as he saw that both Vision and Wanda were on the ground, unconcious.

"Ebony Maw...What are you doing in here?" -Proxima demanded, rage filling her voice.

"Lord Thanos send me to make sure you won't run into any problem." -Maw explained with calm tone."It's quite disappointing, if you ask me. To be stabbed by a Terrian."

"Everything was under control." -Proxima snarled.

"I can see that." -Maw said with sigh."Anyway, I acquired The Mind Stone. Let's head back to-" -Before he could finish, Maw saw Steve charging at him.

"What did you do them?!" -Steve demanded as he tried to land punch on Ebony Maw Face. But he quickly found himself being slip by Ebony Maw himself.

"Stop trying, insect." -Maw said in bored tone."You'll never lay a finger on unless you get rid of that rage inside of you. Proxima, We're leaving." -As Steve tried to get up, he was picked by Maw and throw at the car."Pathetic...To think that insolent Loki lied to us. Terrians are weak..."

"Fine, but if you tell anyone about this..." -She threaten, causing Ebony Maw to smile.

"As long as you stay loyal to Lord Thanos, then my lips are sealed." -Ebony Maw promised. Proxima walked toward Maw and in flash of blue they're gone.

Steve groaned as he picked up self out of the car. He clutched his shoulder and slowly walked toward Wanda and Vision. He kneeled to them to check if they were okey.

"Please, be alive..." -Steve whispered to himself. He sigh in relief as he felt Wanda puls. But then something unexpected happend. Vision body started to glow in bright yellow color. When light faded, Steve eyes widen."That's new..." -He said to himself. Vision turn into...human. For some reason. His skin was now pinkish and he even grew blond hair. But he was naked at the same time."Seems like You're okey." -Steve picked Wanda long black cloak and cover Vision new body.

"Naruto...I wish You're here." -Steve said sadly, sitting down next to his friends."God, who are these guys? They're on totally different level. Naruto level...I quess, I have to call Tony. But first of all, I have get these two to T'challa jet." -And the fact that soon police would be here was making this worse.

 **End of Chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

„Naruto:Infinity War"

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or MCU. Let's get started.

Chapter 4

"Time to get the band together!"

 **[Wakanda. Landing Platform.]**

Upon touching the ground, Wakandian guards rushed toward the ship. T'challa soon follow them and walk toward ship. The ramp open and Steve walked out of the jet.

"So..I see you borrowed my jet" -T'challa stated with amused tone.

"We have bigger problems." -Steve said in serious tone. T'challa quickly adopted the serious face and asked.

"What's the problem?"-Steve and T'challa enter the ship and immediately King of Wakanda got alerted."Who's that? And what happend to Wanda?"

"They're attacked when I got there." -Steve started."Some aliens, they took Vision Infinity Stone. That's him by the way."

"So We have second invasion coming." -T'challa concluded, making Steve raise his eyebrow. King of Wakanda called few guards and order them to move Wanda and Vision out of the ship to medical wing.

"What do you mean?" -Steve asked worried. First time, they're lucky to have Naruto by their side. Not that he was dead, there was no telling what could happend.

"Two giant meteors." -T'challa said with sigh."One headed for New York, while other for Wakanda. As you can see, We manage to obliterate it."

"What about New York?" -Steve asked, prepared for bad news.

"It's...safe." -T'challa said slowly, causing Steve to sigh in relief.

"So, Tony manage to destroy it..." -Steve said with small smile.

"Not quite..." -T'challa said uneasy."There is something you need to see. Please follow me."

 **[Avengers base, Upstate New York.]**

"Well...We do have a problem." -Tony said as he took the sip of whisky. After what he heard, He needed a drink."Thanos. A mad titan, who wants to control Universe by using Infinity Stones."

"Yeah, he's strong." -Naruto said as he sat down next to Bruce and Tony.

"So what's the plan?" -Strange asked with crossed arms.

"First things first, WE need to assemble everyone." -Naruto started, looking at everyone in the conference room."Shit, I forgot..."

"Now what?" -Bruce asked gulp.

"I forgot about Thor and Guardians." -Naruto, while scratching the back of his head."They're probably still in Kathmandu waiting for me."

 _[...Alert!..Alert!...Alert!...Unknown Airship was detected...]_

"Great! Now what?" -Tony snarled."Don't tell that this guy is already attacking."

"I don't think so..." -Doctor Strange said as he looked throught the window."Look..."

"I quess they found me." -Naruto said with grin. Then he heard something biping in the coat that Quill borrowed him."He took it out of his pocket and saw a small device. Probably a tracker.

 **[Few minutes later, Landing platform.]**

"Why didn't you called us?" -Rocket asked, waving his arms around.

Bruce, Tony, Strange and Wong just stared at talking Raccoon right in front of them. Naruto notice that and chuckled.

"Sorry about that Rocket..." -Naruto apologized with laught.

"Thor...It's so good to see you alive." -Bruce said, as he gave Thor a bro hug.

"You too, Banner...Stark, Strange." -He said, nodding at Tony and Stephen."It's really good to see you again."

"So...how do We deal with Thanos." -Quill started, looking at his team and Naruto."Thanos already has more stones than he should have."

"Where is the rest of your team?" -Gamora asked with her arms crossed.

"Yeah...So, Tony...Can you call Steve and others?" -Naruto asked, while glaring daggers at Tony. He gulped and pick the phone from the table."Good boy..." -At that everyone snickered.

 **[Wakanda, T'challa underground base of operation.]**

He couldn't believe his eys. Must be tired or still dreaming, Steve thought. Since He got here, Steve had many dreams and nightmares. Sometimes he didn't slept just not to witness same nightmare over and over again. He asked T'challa for help. King of Wakanda send few mind healers to Steve but nothing worked. It was first time that healers failed. So...was that some kind of dream he was seeing. Pure imagination to help him cope with his best friend death?

"What is this nonsense?" -Steve snarled, as he sat down and watched news from America.

"I don't think it's nonsense, Rogers." -T'challa said, while glancing at Steve."But as you...It's hard for me to believe it."

The News showed that a meteor almost hit Manhattan. But suddenly, three barriers appeared and giant tree grew out of the ground in form of nest. That was the first video. The next showed something unreal. The video show Iron Man, Spider Man some kind of wizard and...Naruto Uzumaki. Someone who died last year, while saving million innocent lives.

"Am I still dreaming?" -Steve asked, while shaking his head.

"No, Rogers...You're not dreaming." -T'challa said with sigh.

"So, now what?" -Steve asked with chuckle."Am I suppose to wake Wanda up and tell her that Naruto is alive?"

"No, I don't think it's wise to wake her up." -T'challa said, while looking at framed picture of Naruto in the news."She's not ready phisically or mentally..."

Suddenly Shuri, T'challa sister, rushed in causing King of Wakanda and Super Soldier to look at her.

"Brother, We have a problem..." -Shuri said seriously and T'challa was prepared for the worst."Unknown objects are heading toward Wakanda..."

"Are they gonna hit the city?" -T'challa asked, while clenching his fist.

"No, just the fields outside of the city." -Shuri assured and T'challa took a deep breath.

"Anyway, evacuate the city." -T'challa started."Engage all defences and get this man a shield!"

"You know I'm not a Captain anymore." -Steve said, while glaring at him."I have a different name."

"Fine then...Nomad." -T'chlla agreed reluctantly.

"Can I borrow your Panther Gauntlets?" -Steve asked and Shuri noded.

"We need all help We can get." -T'challa stated."How till these objects land?"

"About 34 minutes." -Shuri replied.

"I'm going to wake up your friend." -T'challa said."You call Stark..."

"Okey..." -Steve said as he pick up phone out his pocket. He picked a number and took a deep breath.

[ **Avengers Base. With the Teams.]**

"So...this is a talking tree?" -Rhodes, who was picked by Naruto, asked.

"I'm Groot..." -Groot said annoyed.

"Yes, I know your name by now." -Rhodes said.

"He said 'piss off'..." -Rocket explained and chuckled."Leave him be..." -He added, while cleaning his guns.

"So...She died during a battle?" -Naruto asked and Strange noded.

"Yes, We tried to save her." -Stephen started."But she refused...Her last wish was to see snow again."

"That's her, alright." -Naruto said with sad smile."So her death was peaceful?"

"I guess...I was with her to the last moment." -Strange noded.

"Good...She was always afraid to die alone. Thank you..." -Naruto said and Strange looked down.

"Guys! We have a problem. It's Steve." -Tony called and Naruto rushed toward him."Wakanda is in danger. Something's coming and We don't have a lot of time."

"Okey...I guess We're heading to Wakanda." -Naruto said seriously."I think my marker is still active."

 _[...Mr. Stark! There is a problem!...]_

"It's Peter. What is it?" -Tony asked and everyone listen in.

 _[...There something above Manhattan! Turn on the News!...]_

Quickly, Fridey put News on display. Above Manttahan, there was huge metalic red ring that was shooting lasers everywhere.

"Shit! We have to stop it." -Naruto shouted."We have to split!"

"Okey. So who's going to Wakanda and who's going to Wakanda." -Tony asked calling his and Rhodes armours.

"Okey then. Rhodes, Bruce, Groot, Gamora, Drax, I and Nebula;you go to Wakanda." -Naruto order and team noded."Tony, Rocket, Quill, Thor, Stephen and my clone will go to New York."

"What about me?" -Mantis asked, while raising her hand.

"Um...Just stay here for a while." -Quill said."It's safer here than out there."

"So We have a plan." -Tony said as armours arrived."Listen, I'll send Hulkbuster mark 2 with you."

"Why would you build another Hulkbuster?" -Bruce asked, giving him a look.

"Just in case, if your old pal Abomination got free." -Tony quipped, causing Bruce to shake his head. He hated that guy."Friday will pilot it."

"Avengers...Guardians...time to work for a living." -Naruto said seriously. Then he crossed his fingers and a single bunshin pop into the existance."Take them to New York."

 **[Wakanda. Outside of city. Fields.]**

Whole Wakandian army was outside of city with Black Panther, Nomad, Winter Soldier, Black Widow, Falcon and Quicksilver.

"You know..." -Bucky started."I didn't imagine that you'd wake me up for an invasion..." -He said, while loading his gun.

"Sorry for that, Bucky." -Steve apologized."We need everyone on this..."

"That brings memories back." -Pietro said, while streching."Remember when We fought Ultron?"

"Yes, but I don't really want to remember that." -Natasha said, whilte trying not to think about Bruce.

"Where the hell is Scott?" -Sam snorted."He should be back an hour ago."

"Don't blame him, He wanted to see his daughter." -Nomad said."I just hope Tony's gonna show up." -Suddenly they heard something coming and prepared for the fight.

But sight of Quinjet and giant Hulkbuster calmed them down. Even if a little. Some of them were still mad at Tony. It'd be difficult for them to put their differences aside. Despite the fact that they had invasion.

Hulkbuster landed right in front of the army and T'challa and Steve Team. Then Quinjet landed and the ramp open. Pietro, Natasha, Sam and Bucky eyes widen at the sight of Naruto alive and well. Pietro froze, before his eyes watered. In blink of an eye, He appeared right in front of Naruto and punched him in the guts.

He let him, of course. After all, he kinda deserve it. He could ask Guardians to get him to Earth. But the thought of finding one the Stones changed his mind. If he found Soul Stone, it'd mean that Thanos wouldn't have more Infinity Stones. Thus, making it easier to defeat him. Even if a little. But he was still an asshole, so yeah...ouch. Still that didn't compare to what he's gonna get when Wanda will see him.

"Where were you! You son of bitch!" -Pietro punched him again. This time in the face."Do you realize what Wanda been throught! She's been caring my nephew while thinking that you're dead!"

This time, Naruto grabbed his fist, causing Pietro to stare at his face. Face full of rage. But soon it changed to one of confusion and...fear. Naruto stared at him with his Rinnegan, freezing him. That was new...

"I get it...I truely do." -Naruto said seriously."But right now, We have bigger problems. First things first, We have to deal with that. Then We can talk, so I can explain myself. How about that?"

"Fine, let's deal with whatever's coming." -Pietro said and Naruto noded.

Steve, Natasha, Sam and Bucky walked toward the group to greet them. Bruce and Natasha look at each other but didn't exchange a word. Steve and Bucky stopped in front of Naruto with confused expressions.

"I see you're...alive." -Steve commented, causing Naruto to smile sadly."And that you made new intresting friends." -He added, reffering to Guardians.

"Yeah, I know." -Naruto agreed.

"It's good to have you with us." -Bucky said and Naruto noded.

"Where is Wanda and my Son? Also Kurama?" -Naruto asked with serious expression. He needed to know if they are okey. Also he could use Kurama help.

"Wanda and Boruto are okey...As for Kurama...He's somewhere around." -Steve replied causing Naruto to smile. Boruto, huh? So obvious...

"Look!" -T'challa called and everyone looked at sky. They saw few black rods coming from the sky and then saw how they landed."Be on your guard!"

Then, they saw thousands of black and white monsters rushing toward their direction. Naruto smirked and crossed his fingers. This is gonna be fun!

 **End of Chapter!**


End file.
